


【FF14|于桑】Sleeping Beauty（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [66]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, top!Urianger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: 随机突发小短。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515380
Kudos: 6





	1. 【1】宗母的爱

“在宗母的怀抱中睡去”，长久睡不醒的仙子会在梦中消失。

虽说于里昂热不是仙子，可这么睡着终究是个麻烦。

桑克瑞德抓抓脑袋，转头嘱咐琳几句，自己扔下带来的包裹，绕着躺在湖边草地里的人形走了一圈。

黑裙子摊开来，星光点缀的绸缎掩着青草红花，要不是不慎掉进花海的星空残片，就得是放浪形骸玩累熟睡的神祇。桑克瑞德看了会儿，鼻腔里直哼哼，踢踢精灵的小腿。

真如报信的仙子所言，叫也叫不醒。于里昂热前两天自己划船到梦羽城下方采集炼金药用的草，当时桑克瑞德还带着琳在空无大地探索，回来就听仙子族嚷嚷，说于里昂热像即将消逝于梦境的仙子一样，倒在宗母的荣耀之中不再醒来。小小仙子们半是高兴半是遗憾，后者不愿弄丢这颗有趣的灵魂，前者则庆祝于里昂热要加入她们了，桑克瑞德一赶到她们就环在四周舞来舞去，乍一听来桑克瑞德也冒了一身冷汗，然而眼下仔细再瞧瞧，只有无奈发笑的份儿。

他笼着嘴对湖边喊：“琳——”

“哎，在这里！”

“在附近找找于里昂热的船，不在岸边的话就到湖心找。要是找到了自己没办法带回来再告诉我。”

“好——”

桑克瑞德转脸在精灵身边蹲下，四处检查一番，最后捏捏耳朵：“琳要担心了。”

于里昂热仍安然睡着，侧脸娴静，仿佛古迹中专门雕刻出来的雕像，尽管身姿倒地，可形貌生动鲜活，是雕刻家在逆流时光、否定沉寂、拒绝消亡。这不是桑克瑞德头一次见，知道症结以后解决办法也很简单。桑克瑞德翻翻于里昂热手边布包挑出一只计时器，算算时间，决定先生火，就近逮来三条鱼清洗。

于里昂热要采摘的东西都安生排在布包底下，两天时间恰好烘干，显然是精灵精密计算后的结果。而调料就没法指望了，桑克瑞德找出自己带着的，叼上一根草腌着鱼。过了会儿琳在粼粼波纹中央挥手，示意找到了于里昂热的船，可是已经沉底了，估计就是水妖族干的好事。知道于里昂热在和妖灵打交道企图学来“水上行走魔法”，男人想了想，叫琳先回来。

“于里昂热怎么样？”小船快靠岸时琳问，脸上挂着汗。

“还不是那个样子，没事儿，老规矩。”

见篝火升起，琳就放心下来：“我帮点什么？”

“呆着就行啦。”

“那……”少女的表情变成了冒险前的激动，“我可不可以再划会儿？”

桑克瑞德早就瞅见躲在琳的短裙后面的小仙子，用眼神确认那小仙子并无恶意：“小心水妖。要是碰到把于里昂热的船诓走的水妖来问你，就说那船送给他了，我们拿回于里昂热就行。”

小船荡着波纹，画笔似地飘，笔尖环着歌。

计时器咔咔轻咳，桑克瑞德串好竹签瞄了眼，再次踢踢精灵的小腿。

“到点了啊，喂，起来也不会饿着了，冬眠老师。”

精灵半晌不答也不动，但只要给懂行的紧紧盯着，就能发现沉睡雕像的意图几乎溢出梦境。

“你也真是……”

时间到了，再不想照做也得照做，桑克瑞德不得已架起生鱼，擦净手，挪到精灵旁边端详。

“早跟你说了别急着自己回来。”他试着精灵规律的鼻息，靠得再近些可见鼻息吹起折在脸颊旁的头发，一摆一摆像只小手。等接近到“那个”快要形成时，桑克瑞德注意到精灵睫毛上投着细碎的光，忙回头看看太阳的角度，再经过几秒考虑，脱掉大衣罩在头上，又捂住于里昂热双眼，这才安心大胆朝精灵的嘴唇俯下去。

“下不为例啊，真是的……”

可他还忘了，这种下不为例早说过好几次。

宗母的爱. END


	2. 【2】美杜莎之瞳

不知道看到什么才引发这种结果，总之桑克瑞德睡着了，留下于里昂热迷迷糊糊的摸不着头脑。

这也不是第一次，但于里昂热并未注意。若非这次桑克瑞德转来的这一眼令人印象深刻形同枪刃填满的晶壤弹射出膛击中要害，也许于里昂热又要错过一回。

精灵给桑克瑞德清理干净盖上毯子。本应一块入睡，但回忆起过程中男人那个眼神就全然没有睡意，于里昂热倒了杯热饮捧上靠着床头，看看杯里热气再看看一旁那男人睡脸。

除了少数特殊情况，做爱后的清理也能像游戏似地玩上一阵，说不定他或桑克瑞德还要再多洗一次澡，至少擦擦身，马上就睡着的次数于里昂热完全能数出来。这么一数，于里昂热就发现其中规律：怪象出现在情事期间桑克瑞德忽然冒出这次这种眼神以后。于里昂热太熟悉这个人了，熟悉到几乎能不假怀疑，确定桑克瑞德“看到了什么”和“很快睡着”之间一定存在某种联系。那么根源就在“到底看到了什么”上面，于里昂热首先想了想那几次不太寻常的情事的发生时间。

能追溯到即便把窗帘拉得严严实实也还是会被光线刺伤双眼的三年前、许许多多漂浮心事已沉淀唯独一桩心病还未能治愈的前不久的拉凯提卡大森林之旅间隙、连皮带肉撕开另一条疮疤的格鲁格火山归来后，以及一切暂为平静的安歇夜，没什么规律。又想想发生情事的地点，伊尔美格的庄园、森林里的树洞、水晶都桑克瑞德的房子，看不出特殊。牵动情欲的前提，长谈混着争执、沉思中被压抑过的吻、笑和眼泪，有的混乱有的发酸，不过最后还是回归安宁的。

于里昂热沿着杯口轻轻吸水，视线飘向床铺对面的镜子。

那就是说问题出在自己身上。有那么一下，于里昂热对镜中的自己产生了怀疑，因为他记得他们共同的好友、那位暗之战士闲聊间八卦出来的传言，说水晶都市场里有一位女士发自真心赞美桑克瑞德，光是提及外表的那一句用词就分量不轻。“美”——于里昂热摸摸脸，想象这个词用在自己身上时，自己又会作何反应。

但他想不出结果，喝了两口水也解不了困惑。他只得放下水杯靠在床头上塌下腰，顺道将桑克瑞德拉得近点，好像这样就能解答疑问。唯一能确认的是导致桑克瑞德睡着的那一眼中景象不是坏事，于里昂热指尖转着白簇，重新看了眼镜子。

“……眼睛吗。”

精灵完全不让任何一丝猜测偏移到桑克瑞德“从于里昂热的双眼中看到自己倒映并受迷惑”这种方向上，毕竟桑克瑞德只善于把自身外貌的优势用在他人身上，而越亲近的，桑克瑞德越不卖弄，亦绝不遭到反噬。那么就有可能是自己眼睛里映射的画面——啊，自然——于里昂热捂了下脸——桑克瑞德能看到的他也可以看到，那属于不宜为外人道的私有财产。但桑克瑞德会为之产生奇怪反应么？更激烈的桑克瑞德都见过才对，譬如于里昂热曾让男人见过用吻痕和咬痕组成的花，精液涂出的形状……为了找到答案，于里昂热忍住灌上脑门的热，而后否定了这个推测。

最后剩下的就是眼睛的拥有者。到这一步，于里昂热总觉得不必再想了，毕竟拥有者的脸才是对桑克瑞德而言最不新奇的那一样。若是连看到自己的脸都会让人睡着，那桑克瑞德肯定早就睡不醒了。

精灵越思索越困惑，不知不觉中人都塌进了床褥却忘了坐直，等一旁那男人低喃出一声呓语睁眼，精灵也发觉到了对方该起床锻炼的时间。

“你没睡？”

桑克瑞德甚至不经什么猜想便能确定，只是于里昂热没精打采的模样不太顺眼。

“想了什么？没做够？”男人开了两句玩笑，忽然感觉于里昂热反应异常，“出什么事了。”

于里昂热不答，反而先捧起男人脸颊，一下子靠近。

“怎、怎么……喂……出什么事就快说，等会琳睡醒了要来叫我们……”

“我发现，”于里昂热语气虚弱却带着虚弱营造出的神秘，“先人将求知归为欲望的一种是多么高瞻远瞩……古往今来，就算它是一口井，也能吸引人们欣然跳入。”

“这倒是真的，哪怕井底干涸，不过勇于跳下，就是求知者的伟大。”

“啊……那么，到底是甘愿跳入未知的井底这种行为愚蠢，还是在跳下后才发觉井底干涸是愚蠢，抑或本来，井的存在本身……渴望解开的谜题，就是愚蠢的呢……又或者，明知道谜题是愚蠢的还要跳下去——”

“就是说你睁着眼睛一宿，就为了想个蠢问题对吧。”

“被你戳破可能也是太浪费力气了实在是抱歉……”

“叽叽咕咕什么呢。放开我，嘿，放开我。”

桑克瑞德拍拍精灵手背，眯起眼。

“想了关于我的事？”

“……啊，嗯。”

“到底是什么？”

“这个……”

“喂喂，于里昂热老师在外头可不是这种表现啊。”

“睡……”

“啊？”

于里昂热用枕头埋了下脸，努力回想自己近几年和桑克瑞德相处的方式。

“你看到了什么，在……以后，就能睡着？”

男人愣了几秒。

“噗。”桑克瑞德弯起两眼，辛辛苦苦憋着，又翻到另一边，捂着被子暗笑。双肩抖得肌肉都隆起时，笑声爆发了，于里昂热呆呆听那男人笑，刚振起的架势全散了。

“抱歉啊，抱歉，不是笑话你。”桑克瑞德擦着眼睛转回来，突然也像于里昂热做过的那样捧起精灵两颊，拉近距离。

呼吸缠着变热，热得发生质变，笑容也变坏了。

“我可以这——么告诉你答案。”

“怎……”

“不过你得先去跟琳说，今天我们都偷懒，下午再起床。去，快去。”

于里昂热狐疑地离开床褥披上袍子。准备开门前，他忍不住回头瞧了瞧。

这一眼揭晓了答案，虽然仅是一部分而已。于里昂热搭着门锁，意识到随时能抓住男人软肋的那点儿聪慧细胞正在发光——某样东西让桑克瑞德愿意将其定格于怀抱拥入梦境。他能领会因为此时他也愿意如此对待此时双眼所见。

至于某样东西具体是哪样东西，找回原有节奏的于里昂热决定放手让那男人重现。毕竟……总之，不会是他以外的别的什么了。

美杜莎之瞳 END.


End file.
